The alchemist
by Envytheawesome
Summary: Winry has two new students at her school. Who are they? What happens to them? Read to find out! R&R! reviews are appreciated, flames are not.


Hey soo... I made up this new story and I hope you don't think it sucks. R&R ENJOY! Also I write in girl's point of view because I am a girl and I understand it better. Also alchemists are rare in this story, Ed is an alchemist (No transmutation circle) , Al is not. Al has a normal body and Edward still has his automail arm and leg.

DISCLAIMER! I dont own Fma.

WINRY'S POV

"Winry! Your going to be late for school!" Granny shouted from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back. I walked downstairs and ran out the door.

My friends were waiting for me on the driveway.

"Hey what took so long?" Hannah, my impatient best friend, said.

"Yeah we've been waiting forever!" Kandie, my other best friend, complained.

"I'm only two minutes late." I said.

"Whatever, lets go." Hannah said.

We walked a half mile to shool. We went to highschool. We were seniors.

When we got there we went inside and went to our homerooms. Kandie and I were in Mrs. Stricat's room and Hannah was in Mrs. Abik's room.

"Good morning Winry, Kandie." Mrs. Stricat said, smiling.

"Hi." Kandie said.

"Hello." I said.

We went to our seats. The anouncements came on telling us what was for lunch and blah, blah, blah. After that everyone started socalising. Kandie started talking about the boys.

"Winry, do you have a crush on anyone?" She asked.

"No." I answered truthfully. I wanted a guy who was exciting and different, no one here suits that discription.

Suddenly Mrs. Stricat clapped her hands really loud to get our attention. "ATENTION! We are going to have two new students tomorrow, I hope you are nice to them."

"Ohhh, new students. Exciting, I hope they are boys!" Kandie said excitedly. She's always excited when it comes to boys, expecally cute boys.

'I wonder who they are?' I thought.

The rest of the day went on normally. The first class I had was Socal Studies, we were learning about Egyptian pyramids. The next class was Math, boring! Then there was Liturature and then Science.

After school Kandie started talking about the new students.

"Do you think they are boys? If they are boys do you think they will be cute? Do you think you may get a crush on one of them? Huh? What do you think they will be like?" Kandie pouned me with questions that I didn't know the answers too.

"I don't know Kandie!" I said.

"Oh, sorry. I was rambling again right?" She asked sadly.

"Yes, you were." I said.

"Oops...Bye, Winry." Kandie waved.

"Bye" I walked up the drive way and up the stairs, colapsing on me bed. I fell asleep instintly.

.DREAM!.

"Hey Winry, lets get going." Kandie said as I came through the door of my house.

"Yeah lets go." Hannah said.

We left for school and sat at our seats. Mrs. Stricat came in the room.

"Ok class, I'd like you to meet the new students." She opened the door and motioned for them to come in.

A shortish blond guy came in with an other blond guy, who was a little taller than the first. They had golden eyes, but the shorter one had a brighter gold than the other, the short one had on a black shirt with black pants, and boots, he also was wearing a red jacket with a symbol on the back, and he was wearing gloves for an unknown reason. The taller guy had on more normal cloths, like jeans and a purple t-shirt. They both looked pretty intresting.

Suddenly the shorter one walked up to me. "I have a secret." He whispered, and started taking off his right glove, but before I could see what was under it I heard Granny calling me.

.END OF DREAM.

"Winry! WAKE UP IT'S TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Granny yelled.

"I'm going!" I said less loudly. I got up, got dressed, and did all that other stuff, then I went out the door.

"Hey, Winry! How are you? Are you excited to see the new students? Do you have any idea of who they are? Huh? Do ya?" Kandie asked excitedly.

"Kandie! Stop it, nobody knows who they are." Hannah said, annoyed.

"Sorry..." Kandie said sadly. "Its just that, whenever we have new students they are almost always girls! I just want them to be guys for once.. I need excitement!"

'I wonder...' I thought, remembering my dream. We started walking to school. We went to our homeroons and sat at our seats. A few minutes later Mrs. Stricat came in.

"Good morning, I'd like to introduce the new students."

Kandie was very excited.

Then _they_ walked in. I gasped, 'Its them! the two from my dream!' It was true, they were wearing the exact same thing too, but I couldn't see if he was wearing the gloves because his hands were shoved in his coat pockets.

"Say hello." Mrs. Stricat commanded.

"Hi." The taller one said, and waved.

"Hey." The shortish one said, he waved too. He _was _wearing gloves. Now to figure out what the secret was.

"This is Alphonse Elric," Mrs. Stricat pointed to the taller one. "and this is Edward Elric." She pointed to the shorter guy. "They are from a far away place that they refuse to tell me about, treat them nicely." Then the bell rang, signaling first period.

"What classes do we have?" Alphonse asked.

"Oh..Um..You can just go with...Winry!" Mrs. Stricat said pointing at me.

"Ok." Alphonse said.

"Whatever." Edward said.

"Hi." I said nerviously.

"Lets go!" Alphonse said happily and walked out the door.

Edward calmly followed him. "You comin'? Ed asked turning around to look at me.

"Yes! I'm coming!" I said and started walking beside him. "So..." I said, still walking.

"So, what?" Edward asked.

"Why do you wear those gloves?" I asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter." He said sharply. "Lets just go." He started walking faster, catching up with his brother.

"O...k?" I said. 'He is definetly hiding something, and I will figure it out.'

During class I watched to see if he would take off his gloves, but he never did! Every class he didn't even move to touch them! I guess he doesn't want anyone to know what he's hiding. Wait... His brother must know! I have a plan.

...AFTER SCHOOL...

"Hey Alphonse!" I said and walked up to him.

"Hi, Winry. What is it?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell me something." I said.

"What?" He suspisiously asked.

"Do you promise to answer truthfully?" I looked at him hopefully.

"Sure.." He answered.

"What is Edward hiding?" I asked.

Alphonse looked nervious. "He told me to keep quiet.."

"TELL ME!" I yelled.

"I..I gotta go home!" Alphonse yelped then ran off. I followed him.

I ran for a few minutes, then I saw Edward walking calmly on the sidewalk. Suddenly a man in black ran up to him.

"Hey kid! Gimmie your money!" The man held a gun and a knife. Edward continued walking. "I said gimmie your money shortie!" Edward stopped.

"WHO YOU CALLIN SHORT!" Edward screamed in the man's face.

"You! Now gimmie your money!" The man held the gun to Edward's face. I watched in horror.

Edward looked really mad. "Shortie! Could a shortie do this?" Edward clapped his hands and slapped them on the ground. A blue light appeared out of nowhere and suddenly the man was in a small cage.

"What the?..." The man looked totaly confused, then he smiled. "Your an alchemist arn't you?"

"Yes, I am." Edward said proudly.

"Well then, I guess you need your hands to transmute." The man smiled.

"Yes..." Edward looked suspisious.

Suddenly the man broke the cage and stood up. "I can handle that!" The man took his knife and slashed at Edward's right arm. A clinking noise sounded. I gasped. Edward pulled his arm back but no expression of pain crossed his face.

"You ruined my coat." Edward said.

"What but.. I cut off your arm..." The man sputtered.

Ed took off his now torn jacket and threw it on the floor. I gasped.

o.O.o

Ohhh a cliffhanger! I know I'm evil! Was it good? I hope it was. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please?


End file.
